Love Story
by The MiniCat
Summary: AU Percsus the youngest Prince of Atlantis, son of King Poseidon and Queen Sally. Prince Percy a Sub who has never been outside the kingdom walls, has always been shadowed by guards or an overprotective family member. With his birthday coming up he will be of mating age. As a present to her son Queen Sally has allowed Percy to go and see the surface weeks before his birthday.


Chapter 1 New begans

Hey I'm Seth Clearwater. I'm 6'5, caramel brown skin, short black hair, muscular, and easy on the eyes. I'm just your average Quileute shape shifter. I'm also one of the many shape shifter of the La Push tribe.

If your wondering what a shifter is, we're kind of like werewolves, except we don't change every full moon into mindless killing machines. We can control our changes unless we are really pissed off.

The shifting all started when two Makah maidens were taken from their homes. The Makahs then called upon the wolves, of the Quileute tribe. The wolves found a sweet scent and started the hunt.

Only one of wolves returned that day. Yaha Uta, the eldest son of Chief Taha Aki and Taha Aki's third wife, returned carrying strange cold pieces of a corpse. He described what had happened to his brothers.

How one of them had underestimated the strength of the beautiful creature and became an easy victim. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more careful but the beautiful creature was just to much for them, and got his hands on one of them. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and began tearing at him desperately trying to save his brother. But It was too late but he succeeded in ripping his enemy apart.

Yaha Uta laid the remains of the once beautiful creature on the ground to be examined. When suddenly the corpse began to attach itself together and so the elders set fire to it. They spread the ashes far and wide, all except for a small bag, which Taha Aki wore around his neck to be warned if the creature ever decided to put himself together again.

The creature was than called the Cold One or the Blood Drinker. They all feared there were others out there. Then came the Cold Woman, its mate. She was the most beautiful creature they had ever seen, though one small boy claimed that her scent hurt his nose. An elder heard this and immediately yelled for them to get away. Sadly he was the first to die at the mercy of the Cold female. She then moved on to others in the tribe. That is until the elders, Yaha Uta, Taha Aki, and his third wife arrived.

Yaha Uta was defeated. Overcome by rage of the loss of his son, Taha Aki turned into a gray wolf with the strength given by his anger alone. He began fighting the Cold Woman, when his third wife came to a conclusion.

She had just seen her son killed and now her husband in terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and the tribe. She grabbed a knife from one of her sons, ran to the Blood Drinker. She then stabbed herself in the heart.

The Cold Woman could not turn from the fresh blood and gave in to the thirst. Taha Aki saw the opening and bit her throat and finished her off along with two of his sons who felt such rage at seeing their mothers death that they turned into wolves. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self, staying to protect his wife's body and leaving to the forest never to return to the tribe.

Our ancestors started to keep shifting after the Cold Ones attacked us on our land. Since then the shifting gene has been passed down to each generation.

But some never get to shift because of the lack of vampires in the area. If you ask me I don't think they missed out on much because shifting for the first time can but a bitch.

Though not all Cold One are evil cock sucking dicks. Some of them still have morals after being turned. Some are even vegetarians! Now I know you're wondering "how the fuck can a vampire be a vegetarian, If their whole existence is based on sucking some poor soul dry." Well it's just a nice way of saying that they feed on the blood of animals instead of humans. We even know a clan called the Cullens.

The Cullens are cool people. Jacob our Alpha even imprinted on Mr. Cullen's eldest son, Edward. We like to call him Ed and think of him as our pack mother, because he is such a mother hen. We all practically live at Jake's because Edward is such an amazing cook. Oh and you didn't hear this from me but Ed is pregnant with his and Jake's first child.

Some times the pack gets together with the rest of the Cullens and play a game of baseball or football. Which is always interesting to see Blondie (Rosalie) and Paul argue. They're both really competitive.

Yeah, I know that shifters and vampires are not supposed to get along. Well not all vampires chose to be what the are. Like us shifters never chose to turn into wolves the size of a horse. My point is just because someone is different from you doesn't give you the right to treat them like shit.

"Yo Seth! Throw me two beers." Jake yelled from the edge of the cliff where he and the rest of the pack were sitting. All of them joking, laughing, wrestling, you know just your basic pack bonding.

"Yeah, coming right up" I sighed and push myself up from my place against a falling tree. I headed over to the back of Jake's beat up truck. I opened the cooler and grabbed two beers. I chucked them in direction Jake's, and without even turning to look he caught the cans with ease.

"Thanks man"

"Yeah, no probl-"

"Hey Seth, why don't you came over here and stop being a dick head" Paul yelled

"Hey I'm not being a dick head" I said defensive

"What's a dick head?" Collin asked looking confuse.

Paul shrugged his shoulders."I don't know but it sounds cool" he grinned. We're all use to Paul saying stupid shit. He once told Leah while she was having one of her classic bitch fits "play like dick get beat". After a second she finally catch on and kicked his ass.

"What I think Paul means is to stop thinking so hard and loosen up." Brady said while given Paul a look of disapproval. "That is what we came here for." He finished.

"I guess so" I answered back while walking over to sit next to Embry.

See I have been on edge for a few weeks now, I'm not sure why but I just feels like something big is about to happen. It's been a while since I just relaxed and kicked it with the boys. Maybe I should just have fun and stop thinking so much-

"Ow, Damn it, Paul that hurt!" I yelled whilst rubbing my head.

"Well I'm pretty sure when someone throws a rock at your face its not supposed to feel pleasant." Was Jared's smart ass comment. I can see everyone else trying not to laugh, fucking traders.

The rest on the day was spent laughing, drinking, jumping and pushing each other off the side of cliff. Some how the party move down to the beach, and ended with a sand war started.

"Hey guys it's getting late I need to get home to Eddie" Jake said as he pull himself from the sand. "Don't forget we have a pack meeting tomorrow at six. Tomorrow morning I want Leah, Jared, Collin, and Embry to be on the lookout." Said people groaned at hearing their names called."And anyone riding with me better start getting their move on because I'm not waiting for anyone. I have a gorgeous husband at home who needs to be fucked." Jake called.

"Aw man come on! Jake we didn't need to hear that about Edd, he's like our little brother." Quil said while getting up.

"More like our little sister" Paul snickered. Earning him a slap in the back of the head from Brady.

"And Jake your like our brother, you fucking Edd is like committing incest" I said and high fived Paul.

"Fucked you guys!" Jake said while walking off. With that being said Collin, Embry, and Quil ran after Jake not wanting to their miss their ride.

"I'm gonna go to fellas" Leah yelled while going back up the cliff.

"I think it's time we leave to, Brady" Paul said after seeing Brady yawn. He help Brady up and wrapped an arm around him.

"Jared are you going come over later" Brady question. Paul could be seen behind Brady shake is his head at Jared to say no.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea" Jared answer with a smirk.

"Why not?" Said Brady tilting his head to the side.

"Because I think Paul has other plans for you tonight." I chuckled at the confuse look that crossed Brady's face.

"What pl-"

"You'll have to worry about that when we got home." Paul interrupted Brady as he picked he up bridal style and carried him to his car.

"Paul is such a horndog" Jared laughed.

"Poor Brady, it's a wonder that his legs are still fully functional." Jared and I laughed.

"Man as much as I enjoy our quality time together I'm going to have to cut it short because if I'm late for Friday dinner with my mom she is going to kill." Jared said dead serious while killing the mood.

"Well what are you waiting for hurry up and get going, if your mom finds out you were with me instead of her she'd kill my too." Jared mom can be a bit of a nut case when it comes down to family activates.

"And then there was one" I said after waving goodbye to Jared as he muttered a quick see you later.

Seth started to wonder down the beach when he saw movement that made him stop dead in his tracks. Their was a group of people a little further down running and chasing after each other.

The group was made up of two guys and one girl. One of the guys looked to be at least 25. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown. He was kind of tan, whiskers of a growing beard , and he wear a baseball cap and swim trunks. He was also 5'8. He looked a bit nerdish. The female of the group was a blonde with an athletic body, in a a yellow bikini, she had to be 5'7 or 5'8. She had intelligent stormy gray eye long legs, and looked at be 24. She also have a really nice tan. She was a every guy's wet dream, but that's not what catch my eyes.

It was the tan boy currently laying In the sand, who looked to be around 21. He had black hair so dark it appeared a midnight blue. It was so wild and untamed that it looked as if he had just been fuck. His face was round with large and wide eyes that were a shockingly bright sea green, and looked as if he was staring into my very soul. They were framed be long think eyelashes and thin dark brows. He had the cutest little round button nose. His cheekbones were round and high. He had plumped pouty lips that gave he a sensual look. Long legs that looked endless. He was about 5'6.

He looked up from his place in the sand and glanced my way, giving me a small smile. I was snapped out of my trance only to be pulled into another one when our eye meet.

I saw a future with him one full of heartbreak, adventure, hate, affection, betrayal, lust, and most of all love. In that moment he was my world, my very reason for existing. He was the only one I will ever love and want to be loved by. It's scared me and excited me. With a sudden wave of determination I walked of to the beautiful boy, and held my hand out.

"Hey my name is Seth Clearwater."


End file.
